With you always
by MandieCSI
Summary: First SANDLE fanfic! Read to find out...mwahahah. Reviews GREATLY appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my FIRST Fanfic, EVER! woot lol. So don't be too harsh! Though, reviews and comments are always welcome! Enjoy and don't forget this is a SANDLE fan fic. So enjoy CSI lovers!

* * *

It was very early for anyone to be at the CSI HQ, even for Grissom, Sara decided that she would get there before anyone so she can finish the work she started last shift, which she obviously didn't finish. 

She yawned and started whistling Sweet home Alabama's tune, "Nice song, Ms. Sidle," said a familiar voice coming from the door. She jumped as she heard him, "Greg? Isn't it a little too early for you to be on these grounds?" Sara teased.

"Uh, well yeah, but I wanted to finish my case which I didn't finish yesterday," Greg yawned, "I was too tired, and a solo case isn't easy, you know?"

"Tell me about it, I've been working on this case all last night and now, I can't even concentrate to finish it!" Sara responded.

"Am I_ that_ distracting?" Greg teased, "You know... I always thought of you liking me, but hell, even distracting you?" Greg smirked.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Sanders," Sara said rolling her eyes at him, "Which case are you working on?"

"Two dead bodies, four suspects, all relatives," Greg explained, "No one is talking, and everyone is saying that they weren't in town." Greg sighed.

"Well, if I ever finish this case, I might help you with yours." Sara said smiling.

Greg was about to answer to that, but was cut off by their supervisor, "Morning you two, early birds? That's new." Grissom said looking at Greg since he would never come this early to work; he tries to get all the sleep he can.

"Morning." they both said in unison.

"Hey Griss, would you help me on this? It's getting really tough with the dead ends and no suspects." Sara tried to call for some help since this was never going to end.

"No Sara, this is your solo-case, you must finish it by yourself," Grissom explained looking at Sara's annoyed expression, "But hey, Greg is here, he can help you out." he quick-grinned and left as he was never there.

"I hate when he does that," Sara said annoyed, "So are you going to help me, Mr. Sanders?" Sara asked with the sweetest smile.

"I hate when you manipulate me with that smile!" Sanders whined.

"So, are you?" Sara asked again.

"When do we start?" Sara smiled and gave him latex gloves to start to work.

* * *

Awww, how sweet... Sara and Greg working together... We'll see what can happen next, sweet? Bittersweet? Drama? ...DEATH!? Gasp. Review please please? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys!" Greg and Sara jumped as they never expected anyone to come visit them, "Since when are you here so early, Greggo?" the Texan asked.

"Hey!" Greg whined, "Sheesh, everyone is saying that, I came here early to only finish my case!"

"Right... And how did you end up with Sara's case?" Nick teased and Sara just smiled.

"Uh…Grissom told me to help her, alright?" Greg explained, "And anyways, I have to finish mine after this one."

"Too bad, Sanders," Said the Texan with a smile playing on his lips, "Well, I'm off to my crime scene, see ya guys later." waved their co-worker as he took off to his own destination.

"Later." They both said in unison.

"I'm so over that case!" Greg made a heavy sigh as he sat on the sofa in the break room, "That took way too long."

"Especially, with your case afterwards," Sara added, "Up for some of your exotic coffee?" Sara asked smiling.

"Hmm, I don't know, Sidle," Greg teased, "Do you really deserve it?" Greg smirked.

"Oh, why yes, Sanders!" She raised her voice, but never in an unkindly way, "I helped you on your case, what better reward"?

Greg sighed with his smirk never leaving his lips as he poured a fresh cup of his Blue Hawaiian coffee, "Here you go, Miss Sidle." He could not believe how close they've gotten since Grissom made Sara his mentor, boy was he thankful.

"Thank you," She thanked him and brought the cup up to her nose and smelled the sweetness of it, "Nothing like a fresh cup of Blue Hawaiian in an early busy morning!"

"Well said, very well said." Greg said taking a sip from his own cup.

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Catherine as she walked into the break room.

"Hey Cath, how are you?" Greg asked as he sat on the sofa by Sara's side.

"I'm okay, though, I have to ruin your morning meeting here," her smile quickly faded as he faced both of her co-workers.

"Is everything ok?" Sara asked with worry written all across her face.

"Grissom is in the hospital," Catherine said, and both, Sara's and Greg's, jaw dropped, "Before you ask any questions, He's okay, he was hit on the back by a suspect in a crime scene, he's being stabilized, he will be out of there in probably 3 days."

"But how?! What about the guard? Didn't he clear the scene?! Why weren't we paged with this?" Sara asked without taking a breath of air. Greg looked down at his feet, he understood Sara's worry, but couldn't help the fact of being jealous.

Catherine smiled as he saw Greg's expression, that proved what she was thinking all week long, "Don't worry Sara, He's ok, **you guys** should pay him a little visit." and she purposely emphasized on the 'you guys' so they could go together.

"Yeah, Sar, we should see how he is feeling," Greg tried to hide his jealousy and started to think of how to comfort Sara, "He would appreciate it." He said rubbing his hand on her back comfortingly.

"Yeah, we should," She stood up and put the cup on the table, "I'll drive." she said, took the keys and walked off to the Denali.

"You always do," Greg whined, "Thanks Cath, I'll see you around." and also took off before Catherine could say a word.

"No problem." Catherine muttered with a smile.

At the hospital, Nick, Sofia, Lady Heather, and Warrick were already sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey guys," Nick greeted with a sad expression, "Man, we save lives and they try to take ours."

"Hey Nick, is everything ok? How's Griss?" Greg asked.

"He's fine; Taking visitors if you guys want to say hi." Nick said, and Sara ran to his room with Greg behind her.

She knocked twice and opened the door picking just a bit, as she sees Grissom making a sign to come in, she opened the door fully.

"Hi Grissom, what happened?" Sara asked as she kneeled down by his bed.

"I don't know, a woman hit me with a rock or the back of a gun...I don't know," Grissom tried to explain but obviously showing pain in his neck. "Have you finished your cases?" Both nodded.

"Well, I'm sure everyone is outside in the waiting room and Vegas' crimes don't stop, because of a visit to the doctor. You guys should go." Grissom demanded more than said.

"Okay Grissom, take care." Sara said taking Greg with her, before she could go fully Grissom asked, "Sara, could you please call Lady Heather in, I want to talk to her." With that, Sara knew it wasn't a tea party, her heart sunk, she nodded and left.

"La..dy Heath..Heather, Grissom wa...nts you." Sara tried to say those words which were just stuck. She looked at Lady Heather's expression, Lady Heather smiled and went quickly to Grissom's room, and Sara sighed and left to the Denali.

Greg caught up to her after saying his Good-Bye's to the team and grabbed Sara's arm gently, "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine, Greg," Sara said with tears rising in her eyes, "Let's just go, okay?"

"I'll drive this time," He took the keys from her hand; "I'm not letting you drive like this." She faked a smile and sat on the passenger seat.

Greg glanced at her every three minutes to check on her, he knew she was crying maybe she didn't show it, but he knew that Grissom's question ripped her heart apart; he stopped and moved the car to the side.

"Greg, this is not the CSI HQs." Sara said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I'm not letting you rip yourself apart just because you don't want me to see you crying, either." Greg said with a serious voice turning Sara's head to face his.

"Greg-" She started trying to find an excuse, but couldn't. She couldn't keep it inside anymore so she broke crying.

"Its okay, Sara, I'm here." Greg said hugging her tightly as she sobbed on his shirt.

After she calmed down and some comforting words from Greg she broke the hug and wiped her tears, "Thanks Greg, and I'm sor-"

He put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet and wiped her tears softly with his hand, "Look, I'm your best friend, I'm always here for you, no matter what," He continued, "If you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on, I'll always be there."

After Greg said that, Sara hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Greg smiled, even if he couldn't have her as a girlfriend, she being happy was good enough for him, "There're no enough words to explain how much I care for you." He said and turns on the car to go back to the HQ's. Sara had a weak smile the whole trip, not because she was faking it, but Grissom's favor made her weak in some way, though, if Greg wasn't there giving her strength she would've fallen apart.

Greg parked the car and looked at Sara, "You sure you want to work tonight?"

"Of course, Greg," She said, "Besides, I have you if anything happens, remember?" Sara smiled and got out of the car.

"Always." Greg muttered as he got out of the car and closed the door.

* * *

Short...VERY short...Drama-ish? Yes. It'll get better DON'T WORRY READERS! Review and swoosh to write the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

They both walked in and a very stressed out Wendy came out of her lab and faced them, "Uhm, sorry for this but, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She yelled at Greg, "I have tried calling you, and nothing! There're so many cases! And one of the machines is not working!"

She moved her arms all around, and smacked Hodges by mistake, "Oh my god, I am so sorry, Hodges!"

Sara and Greg laughed louder than they expected, Greg was glad that the Sidle Smile is back and everything will just fall back into place.

"OW! What th-" Hodges was going to curse off the person who hit him, but he saw it was Wendy's fault, "Oh! It's okay, I'm fine, and Sanders shut up." And he walked off rubbing his nose.

"GREG!" Wendy yelled again at Greg who was day dreaming, "What? Wait, what?" Greg answered confusedly.

Sara grinned at him and shook her head, "We'll help you Wendy just...stop yelling," Sara said as she walked Wendy into the lab and pushed Greg behind her, "So, which machine isn't working?"

"This one!" Wendy pointed, Greg looked at it, "Uhm...Wendy, I consider you very _very_ smart, but this just ruins your image, completely." He picked up the cable, which was unplugged, and swung it around with a smirk, and Sara bit her lip to not laugh her head off.

"You. Got. To. Be. Kidding. ME!" Wendy yelled, grabbed it and plugged it in, "Thanks Greg, you know..."

"Yeah yeah, between us, don't worry." Greg said with a charming smile, which made butterflies appear in Sara's stomach which she couldn't understand, so she frowned.

"You okay, Sara?" Greg asked, he didn't like when Sara frowned, he likes to see her smile more than anything.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, fine fine." Sara blushed at the fact she was day dreaming about her best friend, how could she?

"So, are you okay now, Wendy?" Greg asked at Wendy who had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Greg." She giggled flirty at Greg, which he just raised an eyebrow, Sara felt her stomach boiling when she realized that Wendy was trying to flirt with _her_ Greg, whoa, did she just thought of Greg being hers?

"Let's go Greg!" Sara said pulling him from behind, "Got a lot to work on!" She smiled and pushed him farther and farther until they were out of Wendy's lab, successfully, leaving Wendy with a frown.

"What's the rush, Ms. Sidle?" Greg asked as he got a little too close to her and his comfort.

"Uhh...Uhh..." She couldn't find the words, _Come on Sidle! Say something_, she thought.

He felt his face burning so he backed up to their comfort, "Uhh, we should go see Catherine." He suggested breaking the silence.

"Let's go." She started walking and taking long breaths to calm herself down, _what is happening to me?_ She asked herself.

"Finally! I've been calling the hospital and they told me you were coming." Catherine said with an annoyed expression which made Greg shiver.

"Uh…yeah about that, we had a little issue with one of the DNA lab machines." Sara explained to her coworker, which made Greg laugh just remembering the moment.

"Something funny?" Catherine asked with a raised eyebrow, "Uhh...no sorry, old joke, just remembered it." Greg explained rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"I would _love_ to hearit." Catherine said with a smirk on her face.

"Uhhh...There was an uhh..." Greg searched everywhere on his head for a joke, "Umm..."

Sara rolled her eyes, "Just that Wendy was acting really funny and random, no big deal," Sara continued, "Got any cases for us?"

"Hmm…I always thought Wendy liked Hodges, guess she switched to Greg," Cath said, trying to make Sara jealous, "But, yes, I got one for you guys."

Sara cleared her throat, "Which is...?" And Greg raised an eyebrow at Catherine's comment about Wendy and him.

"419, in Lake mead, you both are working tonight," Catherine explained, "All the others are working on Griss' case."

"Alright," Greg said as he took the folder and clapped his hands together, "Ready?" He asked Sara.

"Yep, let's get to it," Sara said smiling at him, "See ya, Cath."

"Bye." She said waving at them as they walked out of her office.

Greg and Sara were walking through the CSI HQs hallways and Sara realized that they had to pass in front of the DNA lab, which ruined her whole happy-moment with Greg since Wendy was working in there, and she had free time, apparently.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Wendy called out as she followed Greg and Sara through the hallway.

Sara sighed and closed her eyes, "What...Wendy?" She asked trying to keep her temper to herself, "We're going to the crime scene, now."

"I know, I know," Wendy said looking at Sara, and then looked straightly at Greg, "Hey, I need to talk to you for a second."

Greg raised both eyebrows and responded, "Yeah? Another unplugged problem?" And Sara had to laugh at that, which made Wendy roll her eyes.

"No, I just have to ask you something," Wendy said, then turning to Sara, "_Privately_."

* * *

Oh Em Gee, what could POSSIBLY happen next?! Greg..with WENDY? Double gasp. Review, mwahahah... to see what happens ... next? 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I didn't expect reviews at all, lol, thanks reviewers! Mandie96, imfromthecountry, and last but not least Charming-kayleigh.

* * *

"I can take a hint..." Sara sighed and went to Cath's office while Wendy and Greg were talking privately. Greg watched Sara walk away, he wanted to spend time with her, not with Wendy, but since it sounded important and also his curiosity made him stay with her.

"So... What?" Greg asked trying to speed things up a little.

"Umm...You know, we both have off on Friday...So I was wonderi-" Greg cut her off, "I don't know for sure, now that I'm not working in the lab." He tried to explain, he wanted to say 'no', but that was harsh to his opinion.

"Yeah, But, If you do would you...you know, as a friendly date, want to go out to dinner with me?" Wendy asked with a wide smile and short giggles.

"Uh..." Greg didn't know what to say, he didn't like her, and now that he's closer to Sara he wouldn't want to waste that time with someone else.

"So?" Wendy looked at Greg directly, "Is a yes or no answer, Greggy." She said giggling.

Sara sighed annoyed tapping her foot on the floor, which was annoying Catherine, "What's wrong, Sar? Aren't you supposed to be working on the case I gave you, like, ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah, but Wendy wanted to talk to Greg, privately," Sara said annoyed, "Which is making us late to the scene!"

"Relax, Sara," Catherine said smirking, "You know that Greg would pick you, always." and winked.

"Uhh... huh?" Sara confusedly blushing, "Umm..."

"Sorry Wendy...I can't," Greg said looking at his shoes, "I have things to do sorry." He apologized and left her, walking rapidly to Cath's office to get Sara and leave before Wendy finds them, again.

"Hey, ready, Sar?" Greg asked with a grin as he saw his best friend tapping her foot and waiting for him.

Sara jumped when she heard Greg's voice, "Yeah, Lets go, no interruptions! David already called like five times." Sara lied.

At the scene, they were both a little too quiet when David left, even the cops were talking more than they were.

"Greg?" Sara asked.

"Yeah?" Greg said a little too excited.

"Can I have my print powder?" She asked, "I think I might get some prints here."

"Oh," Greg said looking at his feet, "Yeah, sure, here."

"Thanks..." Sara said. _Way to start a conversation sidle!_ She thought. She wanted to slap herself in that right moment.

Nick came in the scene to their luck; Grissom's case was closed so Catherine thought they would need a helping hand.

"Hey guys!" He said putting his rubber gloves on, "A lil' too quiet sunshine?"

When Greg realized he was calling Sara sunshine his stomach tightened, he needed to change the subject, "Hey, my sunset!" Greg said smirking.

Sara laughed and Nick rolled his eyes, "So, whatcha' need help on?" Nick asked, "And where should I put these?"

_Shove them up your..._Greg thought.

"Hey Nick, there's probably some evidence outside." Sara suggested.

"I'm on it." Nick said flashing a smile at Sara and stepping out of the house.

"So...Greggo" Sara said looking at the knife she was trying to print.

"Soo...Sara…" Greg said while bagging some evidence he found.

"What did Wendy tell you, that it was SO private, eh?" Sara asked curiously.

"Eh...nothing important, really." Greg said trying to avoid the actual answer.

"Greg..." She said looking at him and back at the knife.

He blank-stared her, "Ehh...If you use it, you'll compromise it." He said smirking.

"I already took prints, you know." Sara said smirking back.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" A man came out running down the stairs yelling at Greg and Sara.

* * *

Duuun duuun duuuuunnn xD What will happen next? 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry guys, Nick is OC on this chapter..I needed someone to spice it up a little, haha. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Both of them stood up shocked and Sara spoke first, "Sir! You shouldn't be here, this is a crime investigation, please step outside."

"NO! GET OUT!" He was going to grab Sara's arm, but Greg got his gun out and pointed it at the man.

"No, you get out, now." He yelled with a shaky voice.

The man stepped out of the crime scene murmuring god-knows what, Sara sighed and sat on the floor, "You okay?" Sara asked Greg who was feeling just like she was- confused, scared, relived.

"I'm... fine." Greg said with a comforting smile, at least that changed their subject, he thought.

"Well, you didn't answer my question, Sanders" she said, as he thought- wrong.

He sighed; he can't lie to her, "uh...well..." He stuttered.

"Just say it, It can't be that bad." She said

"She asked me to dinner," He hesitated, "Like a date."

She blinked, "Oh..." She stared at her feet, "I'm guessing you have a busy Friday, then?"

"No," He continued, "I refused; because when you're working in the field you don't know when you are going to get called in."

"Greg, I'm not Grissom, You can tell me the truth," She confessed, "I'm not evaluating you."

"That's true, Sar," He said staring at her eyes, "But, then again I would never lie to you."

She blushed and looked away, his eyes were burning her skin, "Thank you." she responded.

He looked at her confused, "For what?" he asked.

"For being so honest," she continued, "Someone else would've lied to satisfy my needs." She smiled.

"Oh..." He said smiling, "I do want to satisfy you, but not by lying to you." He said.

She smiled back, "Good."

"Good." he said.

"Hey guys!" Nick came back in panting.

Both of them looked at him confused, way to ruin the moment, they both thought. "What's going on?" Sara asked.

"I got an ID from the Jane doe" He said smiling successfully.

Greg rolled his eyes, "David gave it to us hours ago," He continued, "We asked you to run prints not investigate the body."

"You don't give me orders, rookie." Nick said angrily getting closer to Greg.

"I'm no Rookie," He continued angrily, "And for your information, this is Sara's and my case, not yours. You're here to help, so help on what we tell you to help on."

Nick gets closer and gets on Greg's face, "What. If. I. Don't?"

"Then, leave, we don't need dead weight on this case." Greg said confidently and calmed.

"Oh, really?" Nick was getting pissed off by Greg's calmed attitude.

Sara stepped up, "Nick! Get off his face, enough!" Sara yelled.

Both stepped back and Nick was glaring at Greg.

"Nick leave, _now_." Sara said angrily.

Nick stared at her shaking his head, "You cannot be serious..."

"I _am_ serious," She continued, "We just wasted 10 minutes of this scene's time, arguing. This is pointless. And, since you don't want to work on what Greg is telling you to work on, you better leave."

"I'm not listening to any of his orders!" Nick raised his voice a little.

"Nick! If you want to help, then you have to!" Sara raised hers, "You need to learn to respect, and he is not a rookie anymore, besides you were one kiss-up rookie back then!" Greg laughed.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" Nick was about to pounce him, but Sara got in between them.

"Out, now!" She said angrily.

"Whatever, I'm outta here", Nick left.

Sara sighed and looked at Greg, who looked back at her, "Well, that was interesting." Greg said with a raised eyebrow and Sara just chuckled.

* * *

Err, weird chapter, I know. Like I said before I needed to spice it up R&R Please please? 


End file.
